closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Carsey-Werner Company
Logo descriptions by'' codyfinke Logo captures by Eric S., Michael Bass, V of Doom, snelfu, and megamanj2004 Editions by V of Doom, Michael Bass, userjt, and Nathan B. Background: The Carsey-Werner Company is an independent production company that was established in 1981 by Marcy Carsey and Tom Werner to produce what became to be popular television shows such as The Cosby Show, Roseanne, 3rd Rock From the Sun, That 70's Show, A Different World (a spin-off of The Cosby Show), Cybill, Grace Under Fire, That '80s Show ''(a spin-off of ''That '70s Show), and other shows. In the company's earlier years, distribution was handled by bigger companies (such as Viacom Enterprises, who only distributed 1980s and early-to-mid 1990s reruns of Roseanne and The Cosby Show, and later by Paramount Domestic Television, now "CBS Television Distribution"), but because of the most successful programs produced by the company (such as Roseanne and The Cosby Show), Carsey-Werner in 1997, "grew" into a larger company into where they were able to distribute their own programs. Caryn Mandabach later joined to the company in 1984 (then-known as Caryn Snyder until 1986 and credited as "Caryn Snyder-Mandabach" from 1985-1986) as the supervising executive and was made a partner in 2001, until she left the company in 2004 to begin her own company. 1st Logo (1984-1987) Logo: On a blue background, we see the text: A''' CARSEY-WERNER PRODUCTION in a typewriter-like font, also used in The Cosby Show closing credits. The copyright stamp is seen above. After this text is shown, we see this text: '''In Association With BILL COSBY Variants: *On The Cosby Show pilot episode, the text is scrolling up in the end credits, then the credit to Bill Cosby would appear on a blue BG. *On early season 4 episodes of The Cosby Show ''and the remainder of the 1st season of ''A Different World, the text "SUPERVISING EXECUTIVE, CARYN MANDABACH" appears above the text. *On the 2nd episode of A Different World (which was actually the pilot episode itself), the font was even smaller. FX/SFX: None except for the scrolling up on The Cosby Show pilot variant. Music/Sounds: Plays over the end theme. Availability: Uncommon. Still saved on seasons 1-early season 4 episodes of The Cosby Show on local syndication, TV Land, and Centric of this era. This version was also used on the 1st season of A Different World, except it uses the font from the closing credits of A Different World that's currently rerunning on TV One. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1987-1997) Logo: On a blue background, we see the text: A''' CARSEY-WERNER PRODUCTION in a Serif font. Sometimes, "CARYN MANDABACH Supervising Producer" or "'''CARYN MANDABACH Supervising Executive" is seen under the company's name. Under it is the copyright stamp. Variants: *At the end of 1987-1992 episodes of The Cosby Show, and the 1987-1993 episodes of A Different World,'' the in-credit for Bill Cosby's production company (known as just "Bill Cosby" in the logo) follows after the Carsey-Werner logo, reading "'In Association With BILL COSBY'" in the same font as the Carsey-Werner title. *From 1989-1991 on ''The Cosby Show, the copyright stamp mistakenly said "©''' YEAR '''The Carsey-Werner Show. All Rights Reserved." instead of "The Carsey-Werner Company". *For Roseanne in 1994, an "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" title would appear (with the IAW being in the same font as the font used in Carsey-Werner), with the same blue background, but in a yellow font. Then, the logo would appear as usual with a slight difference: the name was slightly changed. The words "A" and "Production" are replaced by the words "THE" and "COMPANY", and it was referred to as "THE CARSEY-WERNER COMPANY". This was due to the fact that Roseanne Barr's then-new production company "Full Moon & High Tide Productions" was seen before the C-W logo. This was only seen on seasons 7-9 of Roseanne. ''The copyright stamp wasn't shown on the final season of the mentioned show. It is unknown if other Carsey-Werner shows (such as ''Grace Under Fire)'' use this variant. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Plays over the end theme. Availability: Common. Seen intact on ''The Cosby Show on local syndication, TV Land, and Centric, A Different World on TV One, Roseanne on TV Land, and the first two seasons of Grace Under Fire. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1995-2000) Nicknames: "The Carsey-Werner TV Set", "Carsey-Werner on TV", "Carsey-Werner Television" Logo: On a white background, we see a TV set, which is teal green, and on the screen is: CARSEY WERNER The screen has one half teal green where "CARSEY" reads, while the other half is blue where "WERNER" reads. Variants: *On S1 and early S2 episodes of Cybill, there is a copyright stamp for YBYL Productions reading "© YEAR YBYL Productions, Inc. – All Rights Reserved" underneath this logo. *Original broadcast ABC episodes of Roseanne from 1995 (only the last five episodes from the season 7) had this logo, with an IAW screen, but with a tan-colored background, and then switched to the logo, with Caryn Mandabach's name, and "Supervising Executive" at the bottom of the logo. This did not last too long before switching back to the previous logo above (with the 1994 variant) within the April-May 1995 episodes. This can be seen on syndicated episodes as well. *In syndication, the text "DISTRIBUTION LLC" is seen below the TV set. Under that is the copyright stamp. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Plays over the end theme, or none. On some shows, the Paramount TV theme is heard, probably due to sloppy editing. Availability: Fairly common. Still intact on syndicated prints of Roseanne, which now airs on TV Land, and some CW affiliates and Cosby on GMC. Also seen on Grace Under Fire'' and ''Cybill.' Scare Factor: Low. 4th Logo (1996-2001) Nickname: "The ''3rd Rock Logo" Logo: We see a planet base taken place in space with a planet in the background, and a rock flies throughout. THE CARSEY-WERNER CO. is shown at the bottom of the screen. The color of the live action background is all blue. Variant: On syndication airings, the text "CARSEY-WERNER DISTRIBUTION, LLC" is seen instead the "standard" text with the URL "www.3rdrock.com" below the text. FX/SFX: The rock flying throughout. Music/Sounds: Plays over the 3rd Rock from the Sun soundbite. Availability: Rare. Remains intact on 3rd Rock from the Sun on Reelz Channel and syndication. Scare Factor: Low. 5th Logo (1998-2006) Nicknames: "That 70s Show'' Logo", "The Carsey-Werner License Plate", "America's Dairyland" Logo: We see a dark yellow license plate on a car. On the top of the license plate reads "AMERICA'S DAIRYLAND", which is Wisconsin's motto, thus the state for dairy, and under it is "CARSEY-WERNER". Under the name is "WISCONSIN". To the left of "WISCONSIN" is the abbreviation of the month that the license plate expires ("DEC" for December in the photo above for example). To the right is a license plate sticker with a small outline of the state of Wisconsin, and an expiration date for a year in the 1970s (for example, "'''79" for 1979 in the photo above). FX/SFX: Maybe none. Music/Sounds: Plays over the That '70s Show end theme. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on That '70s Show on Nick @ Nite, ABC Family, and local stations. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (1998- ) Nickname: "The Diamond" Logo: On a white background, we see two lines, with "CARSEY-WERNER" (used in a capitalized Trajan Pro font until the early 2000s, currently used in a lowercase Trebuchet MS font) is shown with a pyramidal diamond which takes place of the hyphen, shown between the two lines. Under it is "COMPANY, LLC". Variants: *As of 2004, it has "MANDABACH" under "CARSEY-WERNER". *In syndication, it would be read as "DISTRIBUTION, LLC". *On Cosby, the same would happen as the normal syndicated version, but with "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" above it, and the Carsey-Werner website under it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Common. It's seen on newer prints of The Cosby Show on local syndication and Centric, A Different World ''on TV One, and ''Cosby on GMC, among others, and if you have luck, on the short-lived cartoon God, the Devil & Bob. Appears on the first season of Grounded for Life, later seasons have the "Mandabach" variant. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (January 23-May 29, 2002) Nicknames: "That 80s Show'' Logo", "The Carsey-Werner Pinball" Logo: We see in what appears to be a record store, a vinyl record in its sleeve on a middle shelf. The cover has a gray pinball sitting on a B&W tile floor with two windows on either side each with a cloud BG. At the top of the cover are the words, "'''CARSEY*WERNER" and a small diamond in between the two words, and "MANDABACH" below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Plays over the ending theme of the show. When originally shown on Fox, the Fox fanfare was heard over it. Availability: Extremely rare. It was seen on the short-lived That '80s Show. Its unlikely that it will ever be reran again on any network or get the home video treatment. Check those old tapes for the logo. Scare Factor: Minimal. 8th Logo (2004-?) Nicknames: "The Diamond II", "3-D Diamond" Logo: On a blue BG, the 3-D words "Carsey-Werner" sandwiched in-between two lines (and in the same lowercase Trebuchet MS font as the 6th logo), with a pyramidal diamond taking place of the hyphen flips in on-screen. After it finishes, the BG becomes white and the logo shines. Everything is in CGI. FX/SFX: The words flipping. Not bad for 2004! Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. It's seen on DVDs of That '70s Show and Roseanne. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden appearance of the logo may startle you. _______________________________________________________________ Carsey-Werner Films (November 17, 2006) Nickname: "The Diamond III" Logo: We see the 3D blue Carsey-Werner logo with the pyramid zooming into the screen, and in the first seconds the white plate covers half of the pyramid. There's the text "FILMS" below the line. The background and the pyramid shine. FX/SFX: Zooming words and shine. Music/Sounds: Only a whooshing sound at the beginning. Availability: Rare, so far appears on Let's Go to Prison. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Logos